


I Am Hers, She Is Mine

by r1ns0



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marcus is a freakin’ dweeb, but he’s Esca’s dweeb, female Esca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ns0/pseuds/r1ns0
Summary: In which Esca is found out and Marcus is just a big ol’ nerd.





	1. She Is No Man

**Author's Note:**

> Going off of this prompt I wrote for myself:  
> —  
>  **I Am Hers, She Is Mine**
> 
> Esca was beautiful. She was passionate and full of fire. Marcus would sing of her beauty and grace if he could, but he makes due with what he possesses. He gladly places himself at her feet when she so commands and he lovingly claims her when she invites him between her thighs. However, he does not think she has ever been more beautiful than she is now as her belly continues to grow with his child inside. 
> 
> He feels warm with love, but he also feels great pride when he looks upon the swell, feels the small kicks against his palm. That was their child, the fruit of their love. All that they had endured, had journeyed through together, had brought them here. Son or daughter, they would be fierce and strong like their mother, loyal and brave like their father, and, most importantly, they would know honor and faithfulness.  
> —  
> Y’all, when I said Marcus would fucking sing songs and poems about Esca, I meant it. He is totally smitten.

It had been an accident. He had not meant to find Esca, had not even been looking for him, but here he was. Or rather, here _she_ was, standing naked and beautiful in the river, no doubt having just been in the middle of bathing. She did not turn away or run to cover herself, but straightened herself up proudly and stared straight into his eyes. Even in this, she would not bow, but gazed back at him with a burning fury.

And here he was, staring, gaping at her, when he should have turned away long ago to preserve her dignity. He was frozen, he could not move, could not turn away. The suddenness of realizing Esca was in fact female left him dumbfounded.

The more he continued to stare, the more the rage in Esca's eyes grew as she clenched her fists by her sides and stood her ground. The anger he saw in those eyes were like wildfire and sought to burn him where he stood. They told him she would kill him if she could.

And, gods help him, he thought her all the more beautiful for it.

* * *

That night, Marcus found himself wide awake and staring at the ceiling, arm thrown over his eyes as if that might block out the image of Esca burned into his mind. If that was even her true name.

Even with the deception, he found he was no less enthralled by Esca the woman as he had been by Esca the man. Man or woman did not matter, it seemed, for all he knew in truth was that Esca was beautiful.

Marcus sighed and rubbed his faced with his hands, wishing he could scrub the thoughts away so that he might find sleep, but it was not to be. He sighed once more and tried turning on his side and then the other, but rest would not come. The gods must be taunting him, taking his rest from him for the thoughts he carried. Or perhaps it was Esca's gods, spiting him in the Briton's stead for his desires.

He growled softly and propped himself on his elbows, rubbing a hand over his face once more, frustration having won out. It was pointless; he would not be finding rest tonight.

Just as he been about to toss the furs from his body to go and fetch himself some wine, Esca pushed the curtain aside and walked in. He had not known where she was and had been to distracted to care. He was surprised she was here at all, having thought she might try to make her escape now that she had been discovered. Yet, here she stood, staring at him with a look that held both anger and something else.

"Esca?" Marcus sat up, making sure the furs kept his lower half covered as they slid down to his waist.

Esca did not respond, but suddenly began to strip down until she was naked before him once more, leaving him stunned. Before he could react she came forward, grabbed his hands, and placed them on her hips, holding them in place firmly. When he did not respond, she gripped harder and forced them to move, but he would not let her guide them where she was trying to.

He tore his gaze away from her, only to have her reach out and grip his face in a vice, pulling his gaze back towards her. In retaliation, he squeezed his eyes shut even as her nails dug into his chin. He would not do this; would not give Esca the confirmation she wanted that he was just another Roman, as she expected of him. He would not take what was not his.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, his face still in Esca's harsh hold, and kept his eyes firmly on hers. He would not look, for even to look was to take, and he had already taken from her earlier. He would not take again.

"Esca," he spoke softly, in what he hoped was a harmless tone, "Your name _is_ Esca?"

She stared for a moment before giving a sharp nod. Marcus continued.

"Esca. No. This is not something I wish of you," he stated firmly, reaching up to grip her wrist lightly, though she held fast to the hand at her hip.

Still, she would not speak, but she faltered at his words. She did not release him, looking at him with both confusion and a dwindling anger. She did not quite believe him, he could tell, though he could hardly blame her. After his behavior at the stream, it was no wonder she had come to him, no doubt believing he would expect this of her now.

“You say so, and yet...,” her eyes gestured downwards, judging and hateful, her brow raised, daring him to deny it. She spoke with her true voice and he had to remind himself to remain focused no matter how mesmerizing it was.

His face colored at her words, feeling exposed though he was covered. He could not deny it. He was hard beneath the furs, the sight of her as she stripped having caused him to swell shamefully fast. He cleared his throat, looking to the ceiling in embarrassment.

“Nevertheless, you are under no obligations. I could not- I would _never_ ask such a thing of you. It is not in my right to ask or to expect.”

“Your ‘right,’” she sneered at him, “You are my master, Roman, and a Roman does not ask for their rights, simply takes them. Is that not how a proper man of Rome should be, _Domine_?” she spat out the words as if they were vile and rotten. She had yet to release him and the fire had risen up once more in her eyes, her anger rekindled. Truly, she was a fierce warrior woman of the Brigantes and he could not help but admire her.

“Not I. I know my words are meaningless and hollow, a Roman’s words, but I speak the truth when I say I will not lay my hands upon you, nor do I expect you to warm my bed. I swear upon my gods, Esca, you are safe. You need never fear my touch.”

Marcus kept his eyes upon hers and his expression open that she would see his honesty. He would allow her to gaze into his very soul if it would ease her ire and her fear. He wanted her to be able to trust him in this, if nothing else.

Her gaze bore deeply into his own and he could almost swear she was searching him mind, heart, and soul, seeking the lie in his words that she believed was surely there. She could not find it, however, and finally saw the truth in him, her expression softening to something almost fearful that had been shielded behind her anger.

She slowly released her grip upon him, though she kept her hands in place as if to keep a sense of control about their position. They stayed as they were, their eyes never leaving the other’s.

“Why did you spare me? For what other purpose than this?” her brows furrowed in frustration.

“Because I found you beautiful,” her grip tightened at that, “Your soul, it is beautiful. It is free and wild, like the winds through the trees and over the fields or wildfire that burns and rages; never bound, never tamed. I saw you in that arena, I saw your beauty, and I did not wish it to be snuffed. I could not have predicted our paths would cross again, but I thank the gods for it. You are here and you are alive, which I am eternally grateful for.”

“…You thought me beautiful,” it wasn’t a question.

“Yes”

“Though I was a man in that arena, you thought me beautiful,” they both knew what she was saying, the implications behind her words, but he was not ashamed.

“No matter the lives we may live, whether you be man or woman, I will always see you and know that you are beautiful.”

Finally, she removed her hands from him and simply stood before him, looking at him like a puzzle she was so sure she had pieced together only to find that the resulting picture had been incorrect. There was a relief to her posture, no longer tight and strung. Her shoulders drooped and she breathed out slowly, releasing the tension.

He gently released the wrist he had taken hold of and removed his hand from her side softly so not to make a sudden movement. He did not wish to startle her now that she had finally allowed herself to drop her guard. She had placed a small amount of trust in him by doing so and he would not have her regret it.

“Esca?” Marcus looked away.

“Domine”

“I would ask two things of you”

“ _Domine_ ,” she bit out.

“First, you may call me Marcus, if you wish,” she had no reply to that, simply stared at him blankly.

“Secondly,” he cleared his throat once more, “if you would, please… you can put you clothes back on…” he gave her a slight smile as warmth bloomed over his face.

A slight quirk of her lips and a soft snort were his answer. He turned away once more as she bent to retrieve her clothes and listened to the rustling sounds as she dressed. Once she was done, she turned back to him.

“Will that be all, Domine?”

“Yes,” he sighed, laying himself back down to try and find sleep again. He would be lying if he said he was not disappointed that she had not used his name. These things could not be rushed, he reminded himself.

Esca snuffed the candles, made her way to her pallet, and got under the furs. After a few moments of movement, she stilled and seemingly had gone to sleep when she spoke quietly.

“Thank you,” he could barely hear, it was hardly more than a whisper.

“Be at peace, Esca. You are safe with me as well as your identity”

“You will not reveal me?” he heard her sit up, surprise colored her voice.

“No, continue to dress yourself as a man and act the part. It has kept you safe thus far and it will continue to do so”

“As you say,” they both fell quiet for a time.

“I feel I should ask if you are no longer keen to spar with me, given the circumstances,” Marcus turned in Esca’s direction, though he could not see her. He heard her scoff at him.

“Don’t think you can escape me so easily, Roman. Now I no longer need hold back on you,” he could practically hear her smirk, “And if you dare go soft on me, I will kick your arse and feed you dirt.”

“I would expect nothing less and be disappointed otherwise,” Marcus laughed. It eased him to be back in familiar territory with Esca. Their nightly squabbles brought him a bizarre sense of peace and he would have missed it had it been taken away. He began to feel the lull of sleep pulling him down and let his eyes drift shut.

“Good night, Esca,” he yawned and succumbed to much needed rest.

“Good night. Marcus,” was the last he heard before his dreams took him.

And if he slept with a smile on his face, that was neither here nor there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust makes a friendship all the brighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly little update of how these two have progressed together. Expect time skips in this story.  
> —  
> Y’all it’s been _forever_ and I apologize. My motivation just really sucks ass, but my inspiration is like over 9,000. I have so much shit I wanna get down, but my brains like nope. UGH

“ _Oof_ ”

Marcus landed on his back in the dirt, the wind knocked from his lungs. He lay there as the dust settled around him with a smile. In another time, he might have been somewhat humiliated at his defeat, but not now.

Esca was laughing, though not cruelly, and he could not help but smile broadly at her amusement, even if it was at his expense.

“Come now! Need I make good on my promise then? You best not hold back on me. Plenty of dirt to go around,” she said with a smile, gesturing to the ground.

“I am only warming up, my friend,” Marcus laughed. He picked himself up with a grunt and brushed himself down.

“Warming up what, Roman? The ground with your arse?”

“I’m sure the ground appreciates my consideration,” he spreads his arms, smiling at Esca. She scoffs in return, but her smile never falters.

“The ground is sufficiently warmed. Once more, and I expect more from you this time, Marcus.”

They circled each other and Marcus made the first move this time, only for Esca to dart away and back, quick as a fox. She used the split second against him and charged straight into him, knocking him off balance, but he held fast to her and brought her down as well.

They wrestled in the dirt, Esca contorting and writhing every-which-way to stay out of his grasp, and Marcus using his strength to keep her from pinning him down. They rolled and bucked until finally, finally Marcus found a hold and twisted Esca face first into the dirt, holding her arm behind her back. She fought still, of course, trying to find a way out, before accepting her defeat. Once she stopped struggling, he loosened his hold and climbed off her to sit back on the dirt and she rolled onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows, both taking the time to catch their breaths.

“It seems I have been fed the dirt instead,” she said amusedly, smirking up at him.

“Something you are no doubt used to,” Marcus’ laugh was strangled as he realized what he’d implied. He’d had no intention to make light of her struggle in the arena and suddenly felt ashamed that he could not hold his tongue, “Esca-.”

“HA!” Esca surprised him, however, by laughing instead of raging at him, “I didn’t think you had that in you, Marcus! Come, once more, and then we shall take ourselves to the baths”

“Uh, I-,”

“Don’t tell me the Centurion surrenders now,” she mocked lightly.

Marcus regained his composure and stood straight up, head tilted proudly, and replied playfully, “I surrender to no one, Briton.”

“Prove it, _Roman_.”

* * *

They laughed together as the picked themselves up from the dirt and headed to the baths. Thankfully, Uncle Aquila had his own personal baths; Marcus had no idea how they would get away with it otherwise. He had yet to adjust to Esca’s shamelessness as she simply stripped her clothes and aided him into the pool.

They still had to be careful, keep an ear out for any of the other slaves or, gods forbid, his uncle. He didn’t believe his uncle a cruel man, but he was not sure how he might react upon discovering Esca was in fact a woman. He would be unable to live with himself if something happened to Esca because of his recklessness. She was more than capable of protecting herself, but he still felt he should protect her as well. Though, that was best kept to himself, no doubt. No need to give her more reason to kick his arse.

“And what is so funny now, Centurion?”

Marcus chuckled to himself. He really needed to learn to conceal himself, but then there was no concealing from Esca.

“Nothing, I am only thinking of various things”

“What things would those be?” Ah, but she was persistent, dear Esca. Marcus found himself smiling and felt the warmth in his face, not due to the water’s heat.

“Ah. I see,” she nodded. Did she seem nervous?

“What? No- I- Esca, that’s not what I meant, I apologize,” but she laughed at him.

“Marcus, there is no shame in such thoughts,” she smiled, “Why I imagine such things as well, as any other man or woman might do, and it is quite pleasant.”

She smirked over at him.

“ _ESCA_!” Marcus face flamed red as she laughed harder, “That is- that- you should not speak that way.”

“I see no wrong in it,” she chuckled still.

“I only meant- Nevermind”

“Go on now, Marcus, else I shall pester you until you do”

“I... I only meant that I was not thinking such things and I was not thinking such things... of- of... um, you. I did not wish you to be uncomfortable,” he does not think he has been so red before.

“Ah, Marcus. Do I *seem* uncomfortable to you?” she gestured down at herself and his eyes followed her hand unintentionally before he snapped his head back up. Is it possible to give oneself heat stroke?

“No,” he cleared his throat, “you look very fine. Good! You seem- you look good. Well! You look _well_! You seem good! I- gods dammit! Esca-“

Esca was laughing at him, she could hardly breathe. The only honorable thing left to do was drown himself it seemed. At least it would preserve whatever shreds remained of his dignity. He’ll just slide down slowly, perhaps Esca will not notice.

“Oh Marcus, enough,” she choked through her laughter, “come up out of the water, dear oaf”

Damn. He tried.

“Esca-“ he rubbed the back of his head.

“Marcus, it is fine. Truly. I can take no offense from one so kind-hearted as yourself. I know what you were trying to say,” she smiled at him before snorting and breaking into giggles again.

He sighed and, dare she think it, _pouted_ at her laughter. Ah, Marcus.

“I’m sorry, my friend. Forgive me,” she tried to still her laughter, “come, I think we have marinated enough.”

She drew herself from the water and extended her hand to help lift him out. He grabbed her hand, mindful of his gaze, and allowed her to lift him out. She huffed amusedly at that.

Another thing that amazed him was the strength she possessed in such a small body. She was so small, he could wrap her up in his arms and cover her with his body—

No, no, wrong direction. He’ll just focus on her helping him right now. Pressed against him. Both bare.

Mithras, help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tell you, these two make my days brighter. Writing this had me smiling the whole way. I love these nerds. 
> 
> This Esca evolved on me as I’ve been away. It seems she is gender fluid now, so some days she is a woman and others he is a man. You think you are in control of the characters, but you’re really not lol  
> —  
> Also, I’ve added a link to my profile. I’ve found an app for me to write with called Werdsmith and it’s the best thing I’ve come upon. I can organize my random thoughts and ideas and my stories in-progress. The link leads to my Werdsmith portfolio and it updates in real time any time I add to it. Warnings for spoilers as I’ll be working on my stories from there, but hey who doesn’t love spoilers?  
> —  
> As always, sorry for mistakes. By all means, send corrections my way :)

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I decided to start at the beginning to give some context. I’m warning y’all right now, though, this is more of a “whenever inspiration strikes” story so this will only update every so often.
> 
> —
> 
> In other news, school has been kicking my ass, which is why I haven’t updated anything.
> 
> I just want you guys to know that I’ve got the ending, or rather the epilogue, for Wherever You Will Go done and oh my god, I gave myself _feeeeelssss_. In a good way though. I promise nothing bad is gonna happen to our boys. It’s the middle of the story that’s trying to get away from me lol
> 
> —
> 
> Lastly, as always, let me know any mess ups you spot so I can fix them. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
